Tire ou meurs
by minata-nya
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo pris en pleine tempête de la guerre d'indépendance, prisonniers l'un de l'autre, ça donne quoi? Ça: "T'croyais vraiment qu'j'allais t'laisser faire tout ton putain d'bordel sans broncher gamin?" /!\ UA, yaoi, violence /!\
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Tire ou meurs

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: M

Disclamer: Les personnage et le contexte historique ne m'appartiennent pas et sont les propriétés respectives de Tite Kubo et euh... de l'Histoire je suppose x)

Warnings: Présence de langage grossier voire ordurier, références à des thèmes violents (guerre, sang etc), présence de thèmes pour adultes (vous me connaissez, une fiction sans lemon est plus que rare chez moi xD)

Yop! Voilà un one shot (qui se transforme en two shot, comme d'hab' j'en envie de dire - -') qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines donc comme il s'avère que je suis en vacances (YEAH!), j'ai pris le temps de l'écrire ^^

Néanmoins, je ne le continuerai (et finirai) que s'il vous plait ,sachant qu'il est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

J'ai repris un contexte, des lieux, des personnages historiques, donc il y a quelques notes en bas pour que vous compreniez mieux quelques trucs ^^' Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez bien sûr me les poser, j'y répondrai avec le plus de clarté possible :)

Je tiens à spécifier que mes personnages sont peut-être un poil OCC (Ichigo notamment) parce que hum... comment dire... j'ai une idée assez précise de ce que je veux que cette fic donne alors j'avoue que je joue plus au jeu 'je-modèle-mes-persos-comme-je-veux-qu-ils-soient' qu'à celui de 'j-essaye-de-faire-comme-dans-le-manga' ^^'

Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'en ai corrigé quelques uns mais j'ai bien peur que certaines aient échappés à ma vigilance vacillante ^^'

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Il était humilié. Déchu, ridiculisé, rabaissé. Et à bord d'un bateau pour les Amériques. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux indisciplinés en soupirant. Il avait merdé. Mais son duc ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, c'était une promesse. Il irait rôtir en enfer, dut-il l'y accompagner.<p>

Le bateau pencha soudainement vers la gauche et le militaire repoussa en maugréant les deux soldats tombés sur lui, inconscients et verdâtres.

_"Incapables d'endurer un p'tit brin d'tempête, pitoyable"_

Il se leva, titubant légèrement de par le tangage du bâteau et de la bouteille de rhum qui courait encore dans ses veines. Il agrippa le bord d'un hublot et regarda d'un air faussement désintéressé la mer qui se déchainait dehors, contre la vitre, contre la coque, contre le navire.

Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'avait pas demandé à être là. Mais il y était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il devait obéir aux ordres. C'était ça ou la mort. Du jour de sa naissance à celui de sa mort, il appartenait au duc de Hesse-Hanau de l'ex-Saint Empire Germanique (1). Le moindre de ses gestes, de ses respirations, de ses pensées appartenaient au duc Whilhelm (2). Peu importait qu'il soit un gradé de l'armée, le sixième colonel le plus puissant de l'armée du duc, il n'avait pas plus de valeur que le plus misérable des paysans. Mais lui valait plus que ça. Il était le sixième! Le colonel Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Jamais il ne se plierait comme un animal domestique docile, jamais il ne courberait l'échine devant un homme! Plutôt mourir! Le duc Whilhelm avait parfaitement compris ça. C'est pourquoi il l'avait puni de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il avait fait pire que le tuer, oh oui, il l'avait privé de la seule chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. Il l'avait vendu (3). Comme un simple esclave. Lui, le grand, le redouté, le cruel colonel Jaggerjack, il l'avait convoqué comme un simple majordome, l'avait grondé comme un enfant pour avoir refusé d'obéir aux ordres et de laisser ses hommes se faire massacrés sur le champ de bataille , puis lui avait retiré tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Son titre d'abord, puis ses décorations, sa réputation, et sa liberté. Il l'avait destituer et vendu aux anglais comme mercenaire. Et voilà où il était maintenant, dans un rafiot qui menaçait de chavirer toutes les cinq minutes, avec le statut de _hessien(4) _en poche et une envie de détruire tout ce qui pouvait passer entre ses mains.

Après avoir été chassé de la cour du duc, il avait immédiatement été enchainé et envoyé par bateau en Angleterre avec deux bons milliers d'autres pauvres bougres provenant de tout duché. Après avoir été passé en revu comme du bétail une fois rendus en Angleterre, on leur avait donné un fusil-baillonette, arme française d'après ce que Grimmjow connaissait, un uniforme, un paquet de cigarettes et on les avaient fait embarqués pour un mois de traversée de l'Atlantique. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours à tenir et un bon tiers des nouveaux _hessiens _étaient déjà morts. Grimmjow avait été quasiment immédiatement désigné comme leader de la petite armée qu'ils formaient, sa réputation connue, crainte et respectée de tous. Mais Grimmjow s'en foutait. Ses vrais soldats, eux, étaient dans la fosse commune des exécutés. Ils avaient trahis, ils n'avaient pas obéis aux ordres de leur souverain, ils avaient préféré l'écouter lui, leur colonel. Ils l'avaient cru lorsqu'il avait dit que faire le tour du village pour prendre en tenaille l'ennemi leur assurerait la victoire. Et ç'avait été le cas. La victoire avait été facile, avec un minimum de perte. Mais le duc avait dit de rester face à l'ennemi, quitte à se faire exterminer. Ils l'avaient choisi. Par fidélité. Par confiance. Grimmjow les détestaient pour ça. Mais il se détestait encore plus pour être responsable de la mort de ses cinq cents hommes.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes déjà bien entamé de sa poche et en attrapa une entre ses lèvres, tâtant son gilet pour trouver son briquet. Il allait allumer sa cigarette quand un de ses nouveaux soldats l'interrompit.

-Heu... Colonel... Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'allumer de feu dans un bateau... dit timidement l'homme, visiblement gêné.

Grimmjow le regarda quelques secondes, alluma sa cigarette en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme, collant son visage sur le hublot à côté d'eux.

-T'vois ça? T'crois pas qu'y a suffisamment de flotte pour qu'ce bateau prenne pas feu? Gronda-t-il.

-E-Euh... S-Si colonel, bégaya le jeune soldats, effrayé.

-M'appelles pas comme ça crétin! J'le suis plus, maugréa Grimmjow en relâchant le soldat qui partit se réfugier à l'autre bout de la cale.

Grimmjow soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bleus, une nouvelle fois. Il était à fleur de peau en ce moment, il n'en pouvait plus de ruminer sans cesse ses soucis sans pouvoir extérioriser sa colère. Il ne supportait plus ce maudit rafiot. Il jeta un énième regard à travers le hublot, satisfait de voir la mer houleuse et déchaînée. Elle au moins n'était pas contrainte, enfermée. Emprisonnée.

Il se laissa tomber dans un hamac à proximité et ferma ses yeux cobalt, s'obligeant à se détendre suffisamment pour pouvoir dormir, au moins d'un œil.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow exultait. Enfin, enfin il retrouvait son élément. Le sang, la douleur, l'adrénaline, la chair brûlée. La mort, toute proche, palpable. Il aimait, non, il <em>adorait <em>ça. Il aimait voir les dernières étincelles de vie quitter les yeux de ses adversaires. Il aimait sentir le pouvoir total qu'il tenait au bout de sa gâchette. Il se sentait vivant, il se sentait puissant, il était _libre_.

Il avait sous ses ordres la troupe qui avait débarquée avec lui, c'est-à-dire environ mille deux cents hommes. Le reste était mort lors de la traversée ou n'avaient pas survécus aux premiers combats.

Il était maintenant sur le sol américain depuis un bon mois et commençait à voir cet exil de son duché natal comme une bonne chose: il avait retrouvé un poste de haute fonction dans l'armée, pouvait toujours combattre et surtout, il n'avait plus cette autorité toute puissante qui pesait sur le moindre de ses gestes. Il était cent fois plus libre ici qu'en Hesse-Hanau. Et dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il se foutait complétement de se battre pour ceux qui réduisaient en esclavage les autres. Lui était libre. C'était tout ce qui comptait. A vrai dire, il trouvait même pitoyable que ces hommes qu'il massacrait allégrement ne sache même pas combattre pour la plupart. Mais il respectait leur idéal de liberté. Après tout, lui aussi aspirait à être libre. Néanmoins, ils étaient l'ennemi et il avait besoin d'ennemis pour pouvoir tuer et ressentir toutes ces délicieuses sensations qui parcouraient ses veines à chaque combat.

Une balle passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Souriant comme le psychopathe assoiffé de sang qu'il était, il prit le temps de viser deux secondes puis tira, satisfait d'entendre la chute de la cible à cent mètres. Un troisième œil lui apprendra dans une autre vie à trouver de vraies cachettes. Il analysa rapidement son environnement et fut satisfait de voir que ses troupes avaient clairement l'avantage. Cette petite ville n'avait été, de toute façon, pas très difficile à reconquérir. Les confédérés étaient désorganisés et ne se concentraient que sur les grandes villes, laissant de petites cités comme celle-ci sous la garde de jeunes soldats souvent inexpérimentés.

Grimmjow sourit à cette pensée et retourna dans le cœur du carnage, plongeant avec délice dans l'ivresse des morts.

Quelques heures plus tard, la victoire était assurée et les derniers soldats faits prisonniers. Satisfait, Grimmjow félicita ses troupes puis donna ses ordres pour que le camp soit établi un peu plus loin. Ses hommes obéirent immédiatement dans une relative bonne humeur ; c'était un jour de plus gagné contre la mort. Grimmjow quant à lui retourna vérifier une dernière fois dans la ville que tout le monde était bien parti. C'était l'un de ses rituels ; il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir laisser l'un de ses soldats blessé ou agonisant derrière lui. Il traversait tranquillement l'avenue principale, mains dans les poches, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit à quelques rues de là. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea dans cette direction, espérant que c'était un rescapé ennemi qu'il pourrait découper en morceaux à nouveau. Il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la grande maison d'où venait le coup de feu, dans une rue perpendiculaire à l'axe principal. Il pénétra silencieusement dans le bâtiment, ses sens déployés à leur maximum, essayant de capter le moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer qui était là et où. Il traversa le couloir d'entrée de la maison et déboucha dans un salon de taille modeste. Attentif, il arma son fusil et se dirigea vers la porte qui se situait à sa droite. Arme en avant, il découvrit la cuisine, dévastée et vide. Il retourna dans le salon et leva son regard vers l'escalier. Il entendit une trépidation précipitée à l'étage et sourit largement ; sa proie était là, tapie et tremblante de peur, il en était sûr. Confiant et assuré, il s'engagea à toute vitesse dans l'escalier, gravissant deux pas deux les marches, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses jambes et une douleur violente et inattendue traversa en un éclair son système nerveux. Il entendit un cri résonner et ne s'apperçut qu'après quelques secondes que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Sa respiration était saccadée, la douleur traversait par spasmes ses membres, sa vision peinait à redevenir nette, il était mort. Ou plutôt, il était un mort en sursis. Il y avait un ennemi probablement tout proche de lui qui devait en ce moment même pointer son fusil sur sa tête ou son cœur. Grimmjow grogna sourdement. Il ne mourrait pas aussi bêtement! Il essaya de se relever mais il ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur qui déchirait sa jambe gauche. il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le bas de son corps et fut surpris de ne pas le voir. Ou plutôt, de voir qu'il était passé à travers l'escalier. Le militaire repassa la scène dans sa tête et réalisa qu'il avait manqué de prudence et qu'une marche avait cédé sous son poids, le faisant traverser le bois. Il soupira, agacé par sa propre bêtise et la situation ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses bras pour se soulever mais sa jambe gauche semblait être coincée et cassée au vu de la douleur qui la parcourait. Grimmjow soupira à nouveau, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Soudain, il se sentit s'enfoncer, aussi attrapa-t-il la marche supérieur et la rambarde pour se retenir. Il grinça des dents lorsque sa jambe gauche bougea de quelques millimètres.

_"Génial, ç'peut pas être mieux là" _se dit-il sarcastiquement.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre à proximité , lui faisant redresser la tête. Il essaya d'attraper son fusil poser à côté mais lâcher un de ses appuis signifiait passer un peu plus à travers le bois et casser un peu plus sa jambe. Grimmjow regardait nerveusement autour de lui, tentant de voir son ennemi de sa position. Son estomac et sa gorge étaient noués, son souffle saccadé, de la sueur coulait de son front jusqu'à ses yeux. Merde, il avait peur. Il avait côtoyé un nombre incalculable de fois la mort mais là, là il risquait de mourir bêtement, de mourir de la manière la plus stupide au monde, abattu comme un animal par un soldat trouillard. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait de la main d'un ennemi puissant, d'un sniper expert sur un champ de bataille. Pas à moitié enseveli dans un escalier à la con!

-Q-Qui êtes-vous? demanda une voix légèrement tremblante mais ferme, tirant Grimmjow de ses pensées.

-Ton ennemi ou ton supérieur crétin! répondit sèchement Grimmjow.

Et en plus il allait mourir de la main d'un abruti. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel déshonneur?

-C'est pas moi qui suis passé à travers l'escalier du con! répondit la voix de façon acerbe, sa source toujours invisible aux yeux de Grimmjow.

-J't'emmerde! Viens m'tuer plutôt qu'débiter des conneries!

Grimmjow n'entendit aucune réponse mais le bruit de pas avait repris. Il entendit la première marche de l'escalier, puis la deuxième , la troisième... Bientôt deux chaussures envahirent son champ visuel ainsi que le bout d'un canon de fusil.

-Quoi, t'as la frousse de m'tuer ou quoi? Dépêches toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, grogna le militaire sans lever la tête.

-J-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai te tuer, contra l'autre.

Grimmjow leva la tête de surprise et de colère. Ce... gamin aux cheveux bizarres refusait de l'achever? Il ne voyait _aucune _raison de le tuer? C'était pire qu'être abruti là...

-Aucune raison de m'tuer? Mais t'es con ou quoi? J'suis ton ennemi et si je l'pouvais, j't'aurais descendu d'puis un bail maintenant! Alors prend c'putain de fusil et appuis sur la gâchette merde! ordonna Grimmjow, rageur.

Le jeune soldat en face de lui se mordit la lèvre mais ne bougea pas. Grimmjow observa un instant ses cheveux oranges - mais qui pouvait avoir des putain de cheveux _oranges_? - ses yeux couleur chocolat fondu - oui, chocolat fondu - et son visage fin, encore légèrement rond de l'enfance. Ce type était le gamin le plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Non seulement il refusait de le tuer, mais en plus il avait des... son visage était... bref! Il était bizarre.

-Alors? C'pour aujourd'hui ou demain? grogna Grimmjow.

-Je te tuerai pas je te dis, répliqua le soldat aux cheveux oranges, l'air déterminé.

-Merde, t'fais chier, souffla le bleuté, frustré et fatigué.

Ses bras commençaient à le lâcher. il avait une journée de combats dans les pattes et suspendre tout son poids au bout de ses bras usait ses dernières ressources.

-Je m'appelle Ichigo, et toi? demanda le jeune soldat en s'accroupissant pour se rapprocher du niveau de Grimmjow.

-'Tire-moi-une-balle-dans-la-tête', répondit Grimmjow, délibérément sardonique.

Ichigo soupira. Il posa son arme à côté de lui mais à bonne distance de l'autre militaire, éloignant son arme par la même occasion et se baissa précautionneusement pour attraper les coudes de l'homme à moitié avalé par l'escalier.

-Oi! T'fais quoi là? S'écria Grimmjow.

-Je t'aide à sortir de là, répondit Ichigo comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

-Mais t'es vraiment con putain! J'suis ton ennemi, e-nne-mi! Tu piges pas quoi dans c'mot à la con?

-La ferme et tire, répliqua Ichigo en commençant à tirer sur les bras du militaire. Tu vas bientôt lâcher si je t'aide pas.

Grimmjow allait répondre vertement lorsque le jeune soldat tira un peu brusquement sur ses bras, l'amenant à bouger ses jambes par pur réflexe. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il serrait les dents às'en briser la mâchoire.

_"P'tain , il va finir pas m'tuer en fait"_

-Tire pas comme ça gamin, t'vas m'arracher la jambe bordel! T'pourrais au moins m'ach'ver rapidement connard! Cracha Grimmjow en essayant de gérer au mieux sa douleur.

-Ta jambe est coincée? Cassée? demanda le plus jeune, inquiet.

Grimmjow se contenta de ruminer encore quelques injures, furieux d'être en position de vulnérabilité devant un gosse.

Ichigo soupira ; il était vraiment tombé sur un connard têtu. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser mourir, oh non. Cette guerre lui avait volé trop de choses pour qu'il renonce à ses principes.

-Réponds ou je te laisse crever ici, menaça Ichigo.

-Oh, alors t'veux pas m'tuer, mais t'veux bien m'laisser crever comme un chien? J'vois, t'es un lâche qu'a peur d'un peu d'sang sur ses mains blanches, hein? T'fais pitié _Ichi_, ricana Grimmjow.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir mais sentit clairement le sang se diffuser dans sa bouche et sa mâchoire protester.

-Tu sais quoi, ça te ferait trop plaisir de mourir, alors je vais te sauver, que tu le veuilles ou non sale bâtard arrogant, dit Ichigo d'une voix glaciale.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, interdit devant l'aura menaçante du jeune soldat, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Voilà qui était intéressant.

-Tu m'plais gamin, déclara-t-il, l'air plus fou encore qu'auparavant aux yeux d'Ichigo.

L'orangé ne répondit rien, interloqué par ce type qui semblait définitivement hors normes.

-Ma jambe gauche est coincée et cassée.

Ichigo le regarda avec étonnement puis acquieça.

-Je vais descendre et essayer de te débloquer d'en-dessous, annonça le plus jeune en passant lentement et avec toutes les précautions du monde à côté de Grimmjow.

Une fois les marches dangereuses passées, il se précipita en bas de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte du placard qui occupait l'espace sous l'escalier. Il attrapa des allumettes et une bougie sur une table à proximité et l'alluma. Il pénétra dans le petit espace et chercha les jambes du militaire. Il avait beau tendre sa bougie le plus haut possible, il n'arrivait pas à les voir. Soudain, quelques gouttes de liquide chaud lui tombèrent sur le visage. Il passa sa main et constata que c'était du sang. Il leva les yeux et vit les jambes sanguinolentes du militaire.

-Je les ai trouvé! Cria-t-il.

Grimmjow, en l'entendant, maugréa un "t'voulais qu'elles soient où, crétin", avant de crisper la mâchoire.

-S'tu pouvais éviter d'taper dans mon os , ça m'arrangerait connard! Gueula-t-il.

Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait pas frappé, il avait effleuré la jambe. Mais si le plus âgé le sentait comme un coup, la jambe devait être salement amochée. Il soupira à nouveau, cherchant un moyen pour tirer le militaire de là avec un minimum de souffrance. La jambe droite était en parfait état et restait suspendue dans le vide. le problème résidait à vrai dire dans l'autre jambe : elle était comprise entre deux poutres dont l'une brisée, qui avait tordu la jambe du bleuté dans un sens tout sauf naturel. En approchant sa bougie, Ichigo put voir que l'os cassé avait presque transpercé la peau du mollet et cela l'inquiétait au moins autant que la plaie béante qu'un bout de bois avait créé sur dix centimètres dans la cuisse. S'il voulait dégager le plus âgé, il ne voyait qu'une solution: essayer d'arracher le plus rapidement possible la poutre déjà brisée pour pouvoir remonter l'homme par la suite. Mais il allait forcément faire mal au bleuté, c'était certain.

_"Autant faire ça le plus rapidement possible"_ se dit Ichigo.

-Hey! Serre les dents, ça va faire mal! Prévint-il.

Grimmjow allait demander ce qui exactement nécessitait qu'il serre les dents, quand une douleur foudroyante le saisit, le faisant hurler comme un damné. il serra les poings sur ses prises de toutes ses forces, faisant blanchir ses jointures, tandis qu'il se forçait à respirer profondément, luttant contre l'envie de s'évanouir.

Ichigo remonta aussitôt et se positionna face au bleuté pour lui attraper les bras et commencer à le tirer.

-A-Attends bordel! Protesta Grimmjow, toujours hors d'haleine. Laisse moi deux s'condes gamin...

Ichigo allait rétorquer que plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite il pourrait le soigner mais en voyant le visage crispé du militaire aux cheveux bleus, il décida de ne rien dire et d'attendre un petit peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow le regarda droit dans les yeux et cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il assura sa prise sur ses coudes, avant de se raviser et de le prendre directement sous les épaules et tira de toutes ses forces. Il sentait l'homme contre lui tendu comme un arc, cherchant à se tirer à l'aide de ses bras et à gérer la douleur qu'engendrait chaque mouvement.

Bientôt, ils réussirent à retirer complétement les jambes du plus âgé du trou dans l'escalier. Ichigo ne s'arrêta pour autant pas là ; il traina l'homme jusqu'en haut des dernières marches de l'escalier. Il tenta de les mettre tout deux debout mais le poids de l'autre plus la fatigue de l'effort violent qu'il avait du fournir eurent raison de ses dernières forces. Il se retrouva ainsi allongé de tout son long par terre, le plancher dur et inconfortable sous son dos, avec le corps du bleuté sur le sien, son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée contre sa peau.

Soudain, le bleuté se redressa sur ses coudes, fixant d'un air indéfinissable le plus jeune durant ce qui parut une éternité à ce dernier. Tout-à-coup, sans qu'il ne l'ai même vu, une main vint agripper son cou et serrer de plus en plus son emprise.

-T'croyais vraiment qu'j'allais t'laisser faire tout ton putain d'bordel sans broncher gamin? demanda Grimmjow, un sourire immense et éminemment psychopathe sur le visage.

* * *

><p>(1) Un duché qui est actuellement en Allemagne.<p>

(2) Duc qui a éxisté, il a effectivement fourni l'Angleterre en soldats lors de la guerre d'indépendance des futurs États-Unis.

(3) Les souverains avaient droit de vie et de mort sur leurs sujets, et certains dont le duc Whilhelm de Hesse-Hanau vendaient leurs sujets (souvent enrôlés de force) à des puissances étrangères dans le but de s'enrichir.

(4) Nom que l'on donnait aux mercenaires allemands "engagés" par les anglais pour combattre en Amérique et au Canada.

Et voilà! :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, personnellement, j'ai aimé l'écrire :) laissez moi vos commentaires, critiques ou questions svp! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yop! :)

Me revoilà! et oui, j'ai fait vite, chose très inhabituelle chez moi mais que voulez vous, les miracles existent u_u

Blague à part, cette fiction s'avère plus longue que prévue ^^' Je pensais la terminer avec ce deuxième chapitre mais hum... comment dire... j'ai pas fini encore ^^' Mais comme ce chapitre était déjà un peu long (croyez le ou non, il fait exactement le même nombre de mot que le premier!) j'ai coupé ici et je pense en faire un troisième, ou je détaillerai plus que prévu le lemon ou ce qu'il se passera ensuite ^^

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant après un jour et avec une histoire un peu différente comme celle-ci. Mais merci beaucoup! :')

J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre!

Oh! J'allais oublier, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais il y a hum, une sorte d'avant goût ^^J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><em>Tout-à-coup, sans qu'il ne l'ai même vu, une main vint agripper son cou et serrer de plus en plus son emprise. <em>

_-T'croyais vraiment qu'j'allais t'laisser faire tout ton putain d'bordel sans broncher gamin? demanda Grimmjow, un sourire immense et éminemment psychopathe sur le visage. _

Ichigo était pétrifié. Ce type était complétement fou. Il le sauvait d'une mort certaine et horrible et lui tentait de l'étrangler en retour! La pression sur sa gorge qui ne faisait qu'augmenter lui assurait que l'autre militaire était sérieux et que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait réellement mourir. Il agrippa la main qui l'étouffait et tenta de l'éloigner mais l'homme avait une poigne d'acier, malgré la fatigue visible qui parcourait ses membres. Il le voyait trembler par à coups et devinait que tous les muscles du plus âgé devaient être en train de protester devant cette énième sollicitation. Il tenta de se débattre mais le poids du bleuté le clouait littéralement au sol, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

-A-Attends, articula le plus jeune, à la limite de la suffocation. J-Je peux soigner t-ta jambe.

-Pourquoi j'voudrais qu'tu m'soignes? J'voulais d'jà pas qu'tu m'sauves gamin, ricana Grimmjow en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le cou fin et gracile de sa proie.

-P-Parce que tu...t-tu vas mourir dans tr-trois jours si-si tu soignes pas t-ta jambe, expliqua Ichigo tant bien que mal, le visage rouge et la respiration sifflante.

Grimmjow arrêta d'augmenter sa pression sur la gorge du plus jeune et pris le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce gamin avait vite compris ce qu'il avait et l'avait rapidement dégagé, il devait donc s'y connaître un minimum en membres brisés et autres. Mais d'un autre côté, ses hommes étaient tout proche, même s'ils étaient en dehors de la ville. La question était: est ce qu'il réussirait à se trainer jusqu'à eux en trois jours? Mais l'idée d'arriver en rampant devant ses hommes ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Il continua ainsi à peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant d'arrêter son choix. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune qui se tortillait toujours sous lui, ignorant les cris de protestation de son corps, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans son regard.

Ichigo avait arrêté de gesticuler en vain lorsque son agresseur s'était rapprocher de lui, se stoppant à quelques millimètres à peine de son nez. Son regard le fouillait et Ichigo sut que sa vie se jouait précisément dans ce regard. Il mit toute sa sincérité et sa colère dans cet échange de regards. il n'allait certainement pas montrer à cette bête de guerre qu'il avait peur, il ne mourrait pas dans la lâcheté. Soudain, la main qui enserrait sa gorge disparue et l'homme s'écroula sur lui, inconscient. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait son sursis à la volonté réelle de l'homme ou à son épuisement, mais dans les deux cas il était reconnaissant.

Il se donna le temps de récupérer un peu avant de pousser de toutes ses forces le corps inconscient, le faisant basculer sur le côté. Le bleuté ne se réveilla pas, ce qui rassura Ichigo. Il préférait largement l'homme inconscient qu'éveillé. Il se mit debout et attrapa le militaire sous les épaules pour le trainer jusqu'à une chambre une porte plus loin qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il réussit à hisser l'homme sur le lit double qui trônait dans la pièce et s'écroula, à bout de souffle et de force. Ce type pesait trois tonnes! Bon, trois tonnes de muscles mais trois tonnes quand même! Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux. Son corps exigeait un repos bien mérité après tous ces efforts et ces émotions mais sa raison de médecin li rappelait qu'il fallait qu'il soigne cet homme tout de suite ou il risquait de perdre sa jambe. Il expira bruyamment et se leva en maudissant son professionnalisme. Il retourna dans la cachette qu'il avait trouvé et attrapa son lourd sac.

Il était médecin de guerre, non diplômé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ses études que déjà il avait été enrôlé et lancé dans la folie des combats sans fins et des blessés plus amochés et hurlant les uns que les autres. Du sang sur les mains, il en avait et à revendre.

Chassant ses pensées de son esprit, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et posa son sac à côté du lit. Il avisa un bureau un peu plus loin et l'approcha, puis commença à sortir sa pharmacopée, ordonnant bien tout ce dont il aura besoin. Il descendit ensuite au salon et passa par l'arrière de la maison avec précaution, cherchant la pompe à eau. Il la trouva et rempli rapidement une bassine et un sceau d'eau gelée. Il regagna la maison le plus discrètement possible et chercha de quoi faire bouillir l'eau. Il avisa une cheminée mais hésita. L'homme inconscient dans la chambre était clairement un gradé et il l'avait vu durant les combats donner des ordres aux autres. Il était leur chef de troupe et leur camp ne devait pas être très loin. Allumer un feu signifiait signaler sa position à l'ennemi mais s'il ne faisait pas bouillir cette eau, il risquait de faire se développer la gangrène dans la jambe de l'officier et il n'y aurait alors plus qu'une solution: l'amputation. Quelque chose disait à Ichigo que le bleuté n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout se retrouver avec un membre en moins. Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non? Il attrapa les allumettes dans la poche de son pantalon et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il alluma rapidement un feu et mit l'eau de la bassine à chauffer. Inquiet, il regarda par les fenêtre du salon si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou aviat donné l'alarme mais rien, pas un bruit ne troublait la ville morte.

_"Peut-être que la nuit est suffisamment noire pour nous cacher" _se dit-il.

Il étouffa un bâillement, la fatigue commençant à peser sur ses yeux. Il se repris immédiatement, il ne devait pas se relâcher maintenant, il avait encore du travail, et pour plusieurs heures si ses craintes étaient confirmées. En attendant que l'eau bouille, il se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier et chercha des bougies et de quoi les poser. Il trouva une douzaine de bougie et des chandeliers, ainsi que deux lampes à pétrole encore pleines. Satisfait, il alla retirer l'eau du feu et remonta l'escalier précautionneusement avec la bassine et ses éclairages. Il arriva dans la chambre et s'assura que son patient était bien inconscient encore. Soulagé, il posa la bassine sur le bureau convertit en table de travail et disposa les éclairages de manière à voir au maximum chaque partie du corps du blessé. Cela fait, il redescendit et s'assura que l'eau dans le sceau était bien bouillante avant d'éteindre le feu et de remonter dans la chambre. Il posa le sceau à proximité du lit et chercha dans l'armoire de la chambre de quoi faire des bandages. Il trouva des draps blancs propres qu'il déchira rapidement de manière à faire des chiffons et des rouleaux de bandage.

Il était fin prêt, tout son matériel était là, bien organisé, prêt à être utilisé. Ichigo respira profondément, se concentrant sur l'opération délicate qu'il allait faire.

Il commença par dévêtir le bleuté, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures que celles à sa jambe. Il nota d'anciennes cicatrices dont une énorme qui traversait son torse de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite. Ichigo déglutit. Le médecin qui avait soigné ça avait fait du bon boulot. Il descendit petit à petit et découpa avec un ciseau le pantalon déjà en lambeaux du blessé, observant attentivement les blessures qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. La jambe droite avait quelques entailles mais superficielles. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les deux blessures de la jambe gauche. Une plaie d'environ dix centimètres sur deux déchirait la cuisse intérieure alors que le tibia était clairement cassé, l'os transperçant presque la peau.

_"Bon, nettoyer la plaie, points de sutures, bandages, remise en place de l'os, vérification d'hémorragie interne, attelle"_ planifia Ichigo dans sa tête. _"On commence par ça et on voit après". _

Quatre heures plus tard, Ichigo finissait d'attacher solidement l'attelle. Jamais il n'avait procédé à une opération aussi compliquée. Il lui avait semblé que l'os s'était cassé nettement, le bleuté avait eu de la chance. S'il y avait des morceaux brisés, il ne pourrait rien y faire; S'ils étaient dans une clinique, avec une équipe autour de lui, il aurait certainement pu faire plus mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, il ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

Epuisé, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté du lit et tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Il se fit réveiller par une secousse sur ses épaules et une voix qui bougonnait des mots incompréhensibles à son oreille. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer dans la seconde qui suivit, aveuglé par le soleil. Il se blottit contre la source de chaleur sous lui et laissa un soupir de contentement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit et eu chaud.<p>

-Oi! J'suis pas un putain d'oreiller gamin! S'exclama une voix grave et colérique à son oreille.

Ichigo se redressa immédiatement, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, le corps tendu, ses sens en alerte. Il entendit un ricanement et baissa son regard sur l'homme sous lui. Celui-ci était bel et bien éveillé et le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de colère.

-La prochaine fois qu'tu veux dormir 'vec moi, dis le moi et j'me f'rai une joie d'te réchauffer _Ichi_, déclara Grimmjow en déshabillant du regard le plus jeune d'un air appréciateur.

Ichigo comprit l'insinuation et rougit avant de frapper l'homme dans l'épaule.

-Dans tes rêves connard, grommela-t-il en se levant.

Intérieurement, il hésitait entre la mortification la plus complète et la rage. Il avait dormi sur ce taré! Et le même taré lui proposait de... de le... arg! Il ne voulait même pas y penser!

Ichigo rougit un peu plus et tourna le dos au blessé pour aller voir par la fenêtre si quelqu'un les avait repéré. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était en vue et il lui semblait même que le camp en bordure de la ville avait disparu.

-Tes hommes sont partis, dit-il, plus à lui-même que pour le militaire dans le lit.

-Ouais, 'sont obéissant, c'bien, grogna Grimmjow alors qu'il essayait de se redresser un petit peu dans le lit pour faire reposer son dos contre la tête de lit.

Ichigo se retourna, la curiosité clairement imprimée sur son visage.

-J'leur ai dit de s'barrer si j'rev'nnais pas au lever du soleil, expliqua de mauvaise grâce le plus âgé.

Ichigo ne répondit rien et alla vers l'armoire découper un peu plus les draps qu'il avait trouvé la veille pur créer de nouveaux bandages.

-Il faut que je change tes bandages, déclara-t-il posément en sentant le regard brûlant de l'autre homme dans son dos.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, ce gamin était vraiment médecin?

-Qu'est c'tu foutais tout seul dans c'te maison alors qu't'es médecin gamin? demanda Grimmjow, curieux?

Ichigo le foudroya du regard en se rapprochant du lit, ciq rouleaux de bandages improvisés à la main.

-J'ai un nom et c'est Ichigo.

-Ouais on s'en fout, j'veux savoir c'que tu f'sais là gamin, gronda Grimmjow, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété.

Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et lui envoya à nouveau un regard noir. Il ne dit cependant rien et commença à dérouler les bandages rougis par le sang de la cuisse du bleuté. Celui attrapa le col de son uniforme pour approcher son visage du sien, ses lèvres se retroussant dans une mimique menaçante.

-M'ignore pas gamin, ça m'donne une putain d'envie d'te tuer, gronda-t-il, la mâchoire contractée. Dis-moi c'que tu foutais ici alors qu'tout le monde s'était d'jà barré!

-Je voulais attendre que vous partiez pour soigner les survivants laissés pour morts, cracha Ichigo en se dégageant brusquement.

Grimmjow le regarda, surpris, et ne chercha pas à ré-agripper le plus jeune, l'observant dérouler avec précaution et douceur les bandages de sa cuisse. Décidément, ce gamin piquait sa curiosité.

-Grimmjow, dit-il sans préambule.

-Quoi?

-T'voulais savoir mon nom. C'est Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, développa Grimmjow en regardant sur le côté, l'air faussement ennuyé.

-Enchanté alors, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire.

_"Peut-être que finalement, ce type n'est pas aussi fou que je ne le pensais. Juste mal léché" _se dit l'orangé en continuant de sourire.

-J'peux savoir c'qui t'fais rire gamin? demanda brutalement Grimmjow, prenant le sourire d'Ichigo pour de la moquerie.

-Rien, je pensais juste que tu n'étais peut-être pas complétement fou en fait, répondit posément Ichigo en inspectant l'état de la blessure du plus âgé.

Grimmjow fut une nouvelle fois surpris et éclata de rire. Ce gamin avait du courage en fait. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'intérêt du bleuté pour ce gamin étrange. Il aimait son honnêteté, son caractère emporté, son sens de l'honneur de médecin. Et il devait avouer que ce gamin était vraiment bien fait. et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas étreint quelqu'un...

Un sursaut de douleur le ramena à la réalité : il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire avec une jambe dans cet état.

-J'vais pouvoir r'marcher un jour? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peut pas dire pour l'instant. Tes blessures guérissent à une vitesse incroyable mais même pour toi, je pense qu'il te faudra bien un mis pour être totalement rétablis. Sans compter la rééducation après, répondit Ichigo avec un air grave.

-Et la rééduc', ç'dure combien de temps?

-Six mois au mieux, trois ans au pire.

Grimmjow poussa un soupire d'agacement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ichigo l'observa faire, analysant tous ses gestes. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il pouvait être complétement démentiel et l'instant d'après discuter calmement - même si calmement était peut-être un peu exagéré.

Ichigo commença à enrouler des bandages propres autour de la cuisse de Grimmjow, faisant tiquer celui-ci.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda immédiatement Ichigo. Est ce que tu as senti quelque chose bouger?

-Nan Ichi, tu m'fais juste de l'effet, répondit Grimmjow, totalement décontracté et même amusé.

Ichigo rougit et marmonna un "crétin" avant de continuer son travail, les yeux obstinément focalisés sur la blessure qu'il avait à bander et rien d'autre. Grimmjow s'en amusa et ne retint pas son rire. Il aimait beaucoup taquiner cet adolescent... Mais était-ce au moins un adolescent?

-Hé, t'as quel âge gamin? Demanda Grimmjow sur le ton de la conversation.

-J'suis pas un gamin! Répliqua aussi sec Ichigo. J'ai vingt ans.

-Et t'es d'jà médecin? L'interrogea le bleuté en haussant un sourcil.

-Je suis pas diplômé encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mes études... expliqua Ichigo.

Grimmjow entendit clairement la note de regret et de nostalgie dans la voix du plus jeune mais ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin. Après tout, la vie du gamin ne le regardait pas. Il ne devrait même pas s'en préoccuper en fait réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était nouveau pour lui de s'inquiéter de la vie de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne s'était soucié que d'une personne à part lui-même dans sa vie, sa petite sœur, Neliel, maintenant mariée à un homme de confiance, Starrk, loin d'ici, dans son duché natal. Elle était la seule chose qui lui donnait envie parfois de retourner en Hesse-Hanau.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix du plus jeune.

-Hm?

-Je disais, t'as quel age toi? Tu m'appelles toujours "gamin" alors je suppose que tu dois avoir au moins trente ans... dit Ichigo, délibérément insolent.

-Ah ouais, trente ans? Répéta Grimmjow, ses lèvres s'étirant en ce sourire maniaque qui faisait sa réputation.

Ichigo perdit instantanément son air effronté et déglutit, reconnaissant le même air fou que le bleuté avait montré lorsqu'il avait tenté de le tuer la veille. Le temps de le réalisé, il était tiré sur le blessé à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses, deux mains sur ses hanches le maintenant dans cette position. Le plus jeune rougit aussitôt et tenta de se dégager mais le bleuté le tenait trop bien. Il vit avec appréhension le visage de Grimmjow se rapprocher du sien, ne perdant jamais son expression démente.

-Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais Grimmjow? demanda l'orangé, la voix tremblante malgré tous ses efforts pour la faire paraître ferme.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'angoisse d'Ichigo, et posa lentement son menton dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. Ichigo se raidit. Il sentait la respiration calme et mesurée du bleuté sur sa nuque, faisant se hérisser les petits cheveux qui y étaient présents. Il pouvait sentir le sourire du militaire s'élargit un peu plus contre sa peau. Soudain, son menton bougea et Ichigo put sentir quelque chose d'humide et de chaud lécher sa clavicule. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, honteux du son trop aigu pour être réellement masculin qui était sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Grimmjow ricana et déposa une série de légers baisers sur le cou de sa victime alors que ses mains migraient lentement vers les fesses du plus jeune.

-G-Grimmjow, qu'est ce que tu-

Ichigo poussa un autre cri un peu plus fort que le précédent en sentant ces grandes mains saisir pleinement son fessier et commencer à le malaxer.

-G-Grimmjow, arrêtes! Je ne suis pas-

Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo fut interrompu mais par une paire de lèvres cette fois ci. Une langue curieuse s'introduisit aussitôt dans sa bouche, encore ouverte. Ichigo essaya de se débattre, de repousser le bleuté mais plus il poussait et plus les mains sur ses fesses se resserraient et l'approchait de l'aine de leur propriétaire. Soudain, son esprit fut ramener à ce qu'il se passait dans sa bouche.

_"Dieu, c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie"_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ichigo.

Il résista encore un peu plus mais quand la langue de Grimmjow entraina la sienne pour un ballet des plus chaud et sensuel, il rendit les armes. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se battre contre toutes les merveilleuses sensations que lui prodiguaient Grimmjow.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Ichigo interrogea du regard le plus âgé, perdu, alors que celui-ci avait un rictus victorieux.

-T'penses toujours que j'suis une vieillard de trente ans? Demanda Grimmjow, pressant furtivement une nouvelle fois les fesses du plus jeune.

-N-Non, balbutia Ichigo, rouge de gêne et du plaisir qu'il avait reçu.

-Bien, répondit Grimmjow. Bon, tu l'finis ton bandage à la con maint'nant?

Ce fut comme une gifle qui sortit enfin Ichigo de sa torpeur. Il fusilla du regard Grimmjow avant de descendre du blessé et de se remettre à la tâche sans rien dire. le bleuté l'observait attentivement, dévorant des yeux le moindre de ses gestes, affamé. S'il n'avait pas eu un sursaut de self-control, il aurait prit Ichigo ici et maintenant, que le plus jeune soit d'accord ou non.

Ichigo avait une conscience aiguë de ce regard posé sur lui mais s'efforçait d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur le travail qu'il avait à faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa, sans jamais affronter le regard du plus vieux et se détourna, prêt à quitter la chambre.

-Vingt-sept.

-Quoi? Demanda Ichigo en se retournant.

-C'mon âge, dit Grimmjow en souriant de toutes ses dents, le regard toujours affamé mais également amusé.

-Hm. Je vais chercher de quoi manger.

-T'fais pas tuer.

Ichigo jeta un regard effaré au bleuté. Est-ce que le type qui avait essayé de l'étrangler hier venait juste de lui dire de ne pas se faire tuer?

-C'juste que j'peux pas faire mes bandages tout seul, bougonna Grimmjow en détournant e regard.

Ichigo l'observa encore quelques instants puis émit un léger son d'approbation et quitta la pièce. Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage puis la fit courir dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris exactement? C'était quoi cette phrase à la con? Il grogna, peu amène à l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui : il était au mieux reconnaissant envers Ichigo, au pire franchement intéressé par l'orangé. La petite voix qui lui soufflait que "le gamin" était devenu "Ichigo", voire "Ichi" ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, elle faisait pencher la balance vers le pire et Grimmjow préférait largement l'autre option.

_"Quoique..."_

A bien y réfléchir, il était peut-être bel et bien attiré par Ichigo, _physiquement _du moins. Après tout, il savait depuis des années qu'il était gay et ça ne lui avait jamais posé problèmes. C'était même chose courante dans l'armée. Le sexe avait toujours été un moyen de se défouler efficacement après des combats trp rudes pour les nerfs. Et il n'avait couché avec personne depuis plus de deux semaines à présent, ce qui pour lui représentait une très longue période à vide dans sa vie sexuelle.

_"Ouais, ça peut que ça d'toute façon" _conclut Grimmjow.

Rasséréné, il ajusta autant qu'il le pouvait les oreillers dans son dos et descendit un peu son corps pour fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Tadaa! :D<p>

Pas de fin à suspens cette fois ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimés! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! :)

Désolée pour l'attente, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic qui s'avère... ne pas être le dernier de cette fic' -'

Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille mais j'arrive pas à tout condenser dans le nombre de chapitre prévus! enfin bon, j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne dérangeait pas trop alors bon x)

Néanmoins, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais peut-être un peu plus... intense au niveau lemon x) J'espère qu'il vus plaira! :)

Je préviens tout de suite que demain c'est la rentrée pour moi et que les profs commencent fort donc je préfère vous dire tout de suite que la suite risque de ne pas être dans la semaine à venir ^^'

Sinon, encore une fois, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla, le jeune médecin était de retour, en train d'apporter deux assiettes fumantes. Grimmjow bailla largement en étirant ses bras, satisfait d'entendre le léger craquement de ses os. Il observa le plus jeune s'avancer vers lui et lui tendre une assiette et des couverts. Grimmjow les prit sans rien dire et commença à manger avant de se figer soudainement.<p>

-P'tain mais t'es cuistot en plus? s'exclama le bleuté, effaré.

Il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis... depuis qu'il avait été banni de chez lui, réalisa-t-il. Il mis rapidement de côté l'amertume qui lui montait à la gorge pour observer la réaction à coup sûr intéressante de l'orangé. Il se mit à rire en voyant ce dernier rougir et froncer les sourcils, tentant de cacher sa gêne sous un air colérique.

-La ferme et mange, marmonna Ichigo.

-T'vexes pas, c'est un compliment t'sais, j'avais pas goûté un truc aussi bon d'puis qu'ma sœur a fait so-

Grimmjow s'arrêta en pleine phrase, réalisant qu'il était en train de déballer sa vie devant un gamin de vingt ans qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Ses hommes les plus fidèles et proches de lui ne savaient même pas qu'il avait une sœur.

-Ma sœur Yuzu aussi cuisine très bien. C'est elle qui m'a appris, avant la guerre, déclara Ichigo naturellement.

Il avait senti la gêne soudaine du plus âgé et, comme avec beaucoup de blessés, il avait parlé de lui pour les mettre à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude des hommes orgueilleux et secrets, qui étaient trop fiers pour admettre être blessés et au bout du rouleau, mais qui avaient besoin comme tout le monde d'un peu de réconfort. Il enchaîna donc, sans regarder le plus âgé, continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai une autre sœur, Karin, c'est la jumelle la plus âgée des deux. Yuzu est comme la femme de la maison, elle s'occupe du ménage et des repas, alors que Karin travaille avec mon père à la clinique. Enfin, c'était avant que la guerre n'arrive, et que les confédérés ne viennent nous trouver, mon père et moi, pour devenir médecin de guerre. Karin voulait même venir avec nous, dit Ichigo en rigolant légèrement.

Grimmjow resta silencieux pendant que le plus jeune évoquait ses souvenirs et sa vie de simple civil. Il avalait régulièrement une cuillère de nourriture et écoutait. Il se surprenait lui-même de son silence et de son écoute. Habituellement, il se foutait royalement de la vie des autres et n'était pas vraiment la personne adéquate à qui venir se confier. Mais Ichigo ne lui donnait pas l'impression de se confier, ni de pleurer sur son épaule, il lui racontait simplement une histoire, son histoire.

Il écoutait le plus jeune, mais observait aussi ses expressions face à telle ou telle évocation ; de la mélancolie en évoquant son village, de la joie en évoquant ses sœurs, de l'agacement en évoquant son père, du sérieux en évoquant ses études. Il regardait toutes ces expressions passer sur le visage de l'orangé avec une certaine fascination.

Ichigo quant à lui était à milles lieues de Grimmjow et revoyait tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces émotions défilés devant ses yeux, plus réels que jamais. Il remontait petit à petit dans le temps, jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement. Les prochains souvenirs, ils ne voulaient pas les remuer, et encore moins les exprimer. A vrai dire, il préférerait presque les avoir oublier. Presque.

Grimmjow fut moins étonné de l'arrêt abrupt du récit de l'orangé que surpris par l'expression que le visage de celui-ci avait soudainement pris. Son visage s'était fermé tout-à-coup, toute émotion cachée derrière un masque sérieux et impénétrable.

-T'as pas parlé d'ta mère, dit Grimmjow, sa voix sonnant exagérément forte dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ichigo ne dit rien mais fusilla des yeux le bleuté, cherchant à cacher la douleur qui lui serrait les tripes et la bile qui lui montait à la bouche.

Grimmjow vit néanmoins qu'il avait tapé en plein dans le mile et, à son plus grand agacement, se sentit légèrement gêné. C'était un sentiment qu'il détestait et qu'habituellement, seule sa sœur arrivait à lui faire ressentir. Il soupira, agacé rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il faisait la même chose quand sa soeur avait le moral dans les chaussettes et ça marchait généralement, mais ça restait gênant et donc agaçant pour lui. Il posa son assiette quasiment vide à côté de lui et attrapa celle du plus jeune pour la poser avec sa consœur, sous un cri de protestation de son propriétaire. Il attrapa Ichigo par la taille et le souleva sans effort apparent pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses, son dos contre son torse. Il croisa ses bras sur le ventre de son captif, l'empêchant efficacement de s'échapper et l'installant par la même occasion un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Il abaissa sa tête jusqu'à faire reposer son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il fut satisfait de voir que cette action avait fait cesser les récriminations en tout genre du plus jeune.

-Ma soeur Neliel est plus vielle qu'moi et s'est mariée à un p'tain de gros flemmard, y a cinq ans. I'm'faisait chier au d'but, mais une fois, Nell s'est fait piégée par un bande d'sales cons dans une p'tite rue. Elle s'est s'défendre mais y s'étaient trop nombreux. Moi j'tais sur l'champ d'bataille, comme d'hab', à l'aut' bout du pays. Elle se s'rait fait violer si Starrk était pas intervenu. Il l'a sauvé, alors qu'c'était moi qui d'vait la protéger, j'l'avais juré, sauf qu'j'étais à deux cents bornes d'là. Quand elle m'a dit c'qui lui était arrivé, j'ai cherché les connards qu'avaient fait ça et j'les ai tous butés, p'is j'lui ai donné ma bénédiction pour s'marier avec Starrk, raconta Grimmjow.

Ichigo l'écouta religieusement, comprenant que le blessé tentait de s'excuser et de le réconforter maladroitement. A vrai dire, il avait lui-même du mal à croire que Grimmjow essayait d'être gentil avec lui. Il sourit doucement sans que le bleuté ne le voit et se détendit légèrement, laissant son dos reposer contre le torse musclé derrière lui.

Grimmjow apprécia cette preuve de confiance et resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune médecin. Il entendit le soupir d'Ichigo qui sonnait plus comme un soupir de confort que d'ennui ou d'agacement et frissonna. Le plus jeune n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui... Et il était temps qu'il le sache, décida Grimmjow.

Il tourna le visage de façon à avoir à portée de lèvres la peau tendre et ambrée du cou de l'orangé et posa sa bouche dessus, savourant autant le sursaut du plus jeune que la douceur de sa peau. Joueur, il sortit sa langue et commença à dessiner lentement des arabesques sur la peau veloutée du plus jeune qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, en vain.

Ichigo était en colère. Pas contre Grimmjow, non, il savait depuis ce matin que le gradé était intéressé par son cul alors qu'il commence à le tripoter maintenant ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. En fait, il avait cru que c'était justement pour recommencer ses petits jeux que le bleuté l'avait attrapé et installé sur ses cuisses. Non, non, Ichigo était en colère contre lui : malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas trouver agréables ces caresses et ces tentations que lui proposait le bleuté. Il n'était pas gay bordel! Bon, il n'avait jamais vu une fille autrement qu'en amie, au mieux, mais bon sang, ça ne faisait pas de lui un gay soumis! Et puis il avait été occupé entre ses études et la clinique où il aidait son père! L'image de deux félins en train de s'accoupler datant de sa première année de médecine avec les mots ALPHA/BETA en gros en rouge au-dessus lui vint à l'esprit. Ichigo rougit en se disant qu'il était forcément le beta, Grimmjow ne pouvant être autre chose que l'alpha, le dominant. Il était donc reléguer au rang des soumis?

_"Même pas en rêve!"_

Sur cette conclusion, Ichigo se mit à se débattre plus violemment, cherchant à se sortir de l'étreinte du plus fort.

_"__**Son **__dominant"_

L'orangé rougit violemment face à cette pensée, ce que nota Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne savait pas précisément ce qui se déroulait dans la tête du plus jeune mais les expressions qui en résultaient l'amusaient au plus haut point. Néanmoins, les gesticulations du jeune médecin l'agaçaient, aussi glissa-t-il un main dans le pantalon et caleçon d'Ichigo pour attraper fermement son membre à moitié érigé.

Ichigo se raidit, laissant échapper un cri sonore de surprise. Il arrêta à l'instant de gesticuler alors que le bleuté resserrait sa prise sur son sexe.

-G-Grimmjow! S'exclama-t-il, sa voix oscillant entre gêne et indignation.

-Plus tu bouges et plus j'serre _Ichi_, susurra le bleuté dans l'oreille du plus jeune en en mordillant le lobe.

Ichigo se crispa et agrippa le poignet de la main enfouie dans son pantalon, tentant de la faire sortir de là mais malgré tous ses efforts, le bras ne bougea pas et il se sentit comprimé un peu plus, lui tirant un autre cri aigu. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, horrifié. Voilà qu'il recommençait à pousser des cris dignes d'une adolescente en pleine puberté! Il entendit le ricanement de Grimmjow près de son oreille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire part de la façon dont il appréciait qu'on se foute ouvertement de sa gueule lorsque la main dans son pantalon commença à le pomper lentement, transformant ses injures en gémissements inarticulés. L'autre main du plus âgé avait réussi il ne savait comment à déboutonner sa veste et sa chemise, et jouait à présent à torturer l'un de ses pauvres mamelons qui n'avait rien demandé.

De son côté, Grimmjow s'amusait comme un fou. Ichigo réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses et produisait des sons plus qu'exquis pour ses oreilles. Il mordilla la peau offerte sous ses dents et sourit en voyant le plus jeune pencher la tête vers le côté opposé, lui laissant plus d'espace et de peau à lécher, mordiller, embrasser, mordre et torturer. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'aller directement dans le cœur du sujet permettait de rendre l'orangé aussi pantelant et désireux, il aurait commencé par ça!

Il continua de stimuler différentes zones sur le crps du plus jeune, insistant sur les points qui s'avéraient plus érogènes que les autres. Il augmenta soudain la cadence de ses va-et-vients sur le membre du plus jeune, suite à un cri plus osé et voluptueux d'Ichigo. Lui-même était déjà dur et voir l'orangé de plus en plus perdu dans son plaisir ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang froid. Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo jouissait dans sa main en criant son nom alors qu'il le mordait férocement à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule.

Ichigo était complétement perdu. Dieu que Grimmjow était doué! Il s'était déjà masturbé seul des dizaines de fois comme toute personne normale mais bon sang, jamais il n'avait atteint un orgasme aussi...orgasmique! Il savait qu'il avait salit son pantalon et que dans quelques minutes, il râlerait surement à cause de ça mais bon sang, qu'est ce que ça avait été bon!

_"On dirait une prostituée là Ichigo, reprend toi bordel!"_ se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

Lentement, il revint pleinement à la réalité et s'aperçut qu'il était totalement avachi sur Grimmjow et que la main du bleuté n'était plus dans son caleçon mais près de la bouche du gradé qui léchait ses doigts allégrement.

_"Qui léchait ses doigts allégrement? Oh putain Ichigo, bouge! Fais quelque chose! Dis quelque chose bordel!" _hurla le for intérieur de l'orangé.

Mais avant qu'Ichigo n'ait le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit Grimmjow produire un son rauque et grave, qui résonnait contre son dos. Presque comme un ronronnement. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Ichigo trouva cela étrangement excitant et sexy, ce qui le fit à la fois rougir de gêne et regarder avec envie le bleuté. Grimmjow capta ce regard et sourit de son sourire carnassier, faisant trembler Ichigo, mais plus d'impatience que d'anticipation cette fois-ci. Grimmjow lécha sa paume, récoltant une bonne quantité de la semence blanche d'Ichigo avant d'attirer celui-ci vers lui pour l'entrainer dans un baiser sulfureux. Ichigo pensait être dégoûté de se goûter sur la langue du bleuté mais étrangement, le mélange de son sperme salé et amer avec le goût propre de Grimmjow avait l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque pour lui. Sans rompre le baiser il changea sa position et se retrouva face au blessé, son érection naissante frottant contre celle tendue du bleuté. Il gémit face à la sensation délectable que lui procurait ce mouvement et se rapprocha encore plus du gradé, moulant son corps contre le sien.

Grimmjow brisa le baiser, un sourire énorme lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

-T'es sûr qu'tu veux continuer ça Ichi? Y aura pas d'retour en arrière t'sais?

Ichigo rougit et se recula un peu du bleuté, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il allait répondre lorsqu'une grimace de douleur déchira le visage de Grimmjow. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'en reculant il avait posé sa main derrière lui et qu'il avait accidentellement appuyé sur la plaie du bleuté. Il se redressa immédiatement et quitta le lit pour enlever d'un mouvement les draps qui recouvraient les jambes du gradé et observa la blessure qu'il avait touché. Les bandages commençaient à rouvrir, signe qu'il avait rouvert la blessure. Jurant entre ses dents, il déroula rapidement les bandages de la cuisse de Grimmjow et attrapa de quoi désinfecter la plaie et stopper le sang.

-Ça risque de piquer un peu, prévint-il en appliquant un chiffon imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie.

Grimmjow serra les dents mais ne produisit aucun son et observa le jeune médecin s'affairer avec précision et méthode autour de sa blessure. Dix minutes plus tard, la plaie était refermée et à nouveau enveloppée dans des bandages neufs. Ichigo souffla et s'assit sur le lit à côté du blessé. Il leva les yeux et vit que celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il affronta pendant un moment ces yeux cobalt et pris sa décision.

-Je n'irais pas plus loin avec toi tant que tes blessures ne seront pas entièrement refermées Grimmjow, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de répliques.

* * *

><p>Tadaa!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Bon, je sais que la dernière phrase d'Ichi est un peu... frustrante mais que voulez-vous, Grimmy s'est cassé la jambe bêtement, il peut pas gagner en prime un Ichi consentant et gentil dès le lendemain! x)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ;)


	4. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!

Bonjour tout le monde !

Suite à de nombreuses demandes, je vous annonce officiellement que je n'écris plus. J'ai essayé de m'y remettre plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, j'ai perdu mon inspiration. En même temps, je n'écrivais que parce que je n'allais pas bien et que j'avais besoin de m'échapper de ma vie et de ma tête, donc c'est plutôt positif que je n'arrive plus à écrire en un sens!

En tout cas, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et je vous remercie infiniment de vos compliments et de votre soutien.

Même si je n'écris plus, je ne veux pas enterrer ces histoires qui me sont toujours très chères et apparemment un certain nombre d'entre vous y tiennent aussi, donc je les mets en donation! Autrement dit, si vous avez déjà imaginé une suite, et que vous vous sentez prêt(e)s à continuer mes histoires, envoyez moi par MP un extrait (ou un chapitre entier, comme vous voulez) de votre suite d'une de mes fic, et je vous laisse la fic si votre suite s'emboîte bien avec ce que j'avais commencé à écrire.

Si vous êtes plusieurs sur une fic, je la donne à celui ou celle qui aura fait la meilleure suite!

Donc tous à vos claviers!

Encore merci de votre suivi

Minata-nya


End file.
